Viaje en tren
by sugA u-u
Summary: Historia basada en la canción "Jueves"... Rin y Len eran tímidos y nunca se confesaron el uno al otro, hasta ese fatidico día, un asco de resumen, cabe aclarar que en este fic ellos no son hermanos solo por que no quedaba bien en esta historia XD


Hola ^^ este es mi primer fic que voy a publicar en esta pagina es una RinxLen basado en la canción "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh ( .com/watch?v=wpTE8Ir5Wg4 ) espero que lo disfruten y por favor comenten :D

* * *

><p><span>Viaje en tren<span>

Un rayo de sol me despierta a la mañana.

Este será un buen día- trato de convencerme mientras me preparo para ir al colegio.

Me baño, me peino, y alisto, me pongo la falda del colegio más nueva que tengo, a pesar de que odio usar faldas, y salgo impecable de mi casa, hacía la estación de tren. Sé, que no soy bonita a pesar de lo que todos dicen, pero lo único que quiero es que ÉL me note... solo una vez.

Él es, por lo que sé, un chico de la misma edad que yo, 14 años, para ser más exactos. Pero va a otro instituto, es por ese motivo que solo lo puedo ver de camino a mi colegio, en ese tren que ambos tomamos, para ir, cada uno al lugar en donde estudiamos respectivamente.

Nunca le pude hablar, más bien... nunca me anime a hablarle; él es de ese tipo de chicos que tal vez ni siquiera te presta atención mientras hablas con él, pero también, de esa clase que siempre tiene admiradoras cerca merodeando como si fuera un simple trozo de carne esperando la ocasión perfecta para comerlo.

No me vallan a mal interpretar, yo no soy una admiradora de él, apenas sé su nombre. Pero... esa mirada... esa mirada azul, que ha muchas personas puede atemorizar, pero en la que, al mismo tiempo uno se puede perder me obligo a enamorarme de un total desconocido.

Mi lugar en el tren es algo codiciado por sus fanáticas pero, soy siempre la primera en ocuparlo, una posición justo en la que él se sienta frente de mi, una posición en la que puedo tratar de admirarlo sin que él lo note... no vuelvan a mal interpretar la situación, en realidad, siempre da la casualidad de que el único asiento libre es el que esta enfrente de él.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista.

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista.

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte ¿Quién eres?

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

Es impresionante como uno se puede enamorar de un completo desconocido, y ni siquiera tener el valor necesario para ir y preguntarle su nombre, o comenzar algún tipo de conversación, a pesar de que nos veíamos con él prácticamente todos los días... y de que ese viaje en tren dura poco más de 1 hora.

¡Esperen un momento!... ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién rayos me mando a estudiar a un colegio tan lejos de mi casa? Todos esos pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza dejaron de hacerlo mientras veía como se abrían las puertas del tren para que los pasajeros abordasen.

Miro, buscando un asiento libre a todo el vagón del tren, casualmente lo veo a él. Allí esta sentado, sonrío de lado al ver un asiento libre en frente suyo como siempre. Me siento allí, y me pongo a revisar mi bolso, tratando de que él me observe por un momento.

Noto que esta bostezando, tan dulce se puede ver en esos momentos, que esboce una sonrisa sin siquiera notarlo. Pero creo que él si lo noto ya que me miro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aunque por un solo momento.

Pude ver sus ojos directamente. Pude ver una mirada dulce, aunque al mismo tiempo penetrante. Tan concentrada estaba en esos ojos azules como el cielo y el mar, que no note un suspiro provenientes de esos labios, que solo besaba en sueños.

Cerré mis ojos, no me sentía capaz de un choque de miradas con los de él, ya que me perdía en ellos en cuanto los veía. Cuando los volví a abrir él ya había apartado la vista. No podía creer, que me haya mirado por un rato. Apenas podía seguir respirando, me encogí de hombros por un momento y pude ver como mi mano temblaba mientras sacaba uno de mis cuadernos y un lápiz para dibujar algo en el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los días, más bien de lunes a viernes, luego de ese momento la misma rutina... nuestras miradas chocan, yo me rindo, y luego él aparta la vista... siempre es lo mismo, pero es lo que me produce la mayor felicidad en los días de semana. Mientras que en las noches su rostro se hace presente en mis sueños... siempre... siempre.

Pero, nunca nos dirigimos unas simples palabras. Todos los días me maldecía por ser tan cobarde, cuando en realidad no lo era. Pero siempre había alguna pegunta rondando mi cabeza...

¿Y si le aburro? O ¿Si tiene novia? ¿Yo... qué haría? De seguro lloraría pero ¿Por qué? ... sigo sin entender como me pude enamorar de alguien a quien no conozco en lo más mínimo. Podría ser un psicópata, y yo ni enterada pero ese... nunca fue ni será el verdadero problema...

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras.

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista.

Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación, enfrente tu y yo

Va y viene el silencio.

Esas vacaciones de verano, rogaba verlo o encontrarlo por casualidad en algún lugar, ya que no lo vería en el tren por la ausencia de las clases. El colegió abrió las puertas nuevamente, ese primer día de clases estaba muy ansiosa por verlo, principalmente por que debido a un paro docente general, las clases se habían atrasado un poco en comenzar.

Estaba decidida, ese jueves 11 de marzo del año 2004 me declararía, o al menos le hablaría.

Me aliste como siempre, y me dirigí a la estación de tren procurando tomar como siempre el tren que pasaba a esa hora y no otro que pasara antes por ansiosa. Como siempre las puertas se abrieron, mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad al verlo sentado como siempre con un lugar vació frente de él. Me acerque lentamente, para que no se notase mi nerviosismo, ni que estaba muy ansiosa por volverlo a ver.

Tranquila todo va a salir bien- trataba de convencerme a mi misma- solo mantén la calma- me dije nuevamente a mi en mis pensamientos.

Me senté en mi lugar, y pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos hasta que me decidí a hablarle.

L-Le-Len-k-kun – logre decir luego de mucho esfuerzo lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.

Me arrepentí en ese mismo momento de mis palabras ¡QUE TONTA HABÍA SONADO! Me ruborice al ver que él mantenía la mirada fija en mi, expectante de lo que le tenía que decir. No me pude aguantar más esa mirada, así que me pare dispuesta a cambiarme de vagón, luego del papelón que había echo. Pero, él también se paro y se me acerco diciendo...

¿Sabes una cosa? ... yo no te conozco y... te he echado mucho de menos- hablo mientras me tomaba de la mano de forma que yo lo mirara a los ojos. Los minutos que espero para continuar hablando me parecieron horas, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante- Cada mañana, desde ya hace un año, rechazo el directo y elijo este tren-.

Hablo él poco antes de que la luz desaparezca del tren por culpa del túnel que comúnmente atravesaba para llegar a la última parada en la que él descendía- por ti- dijo en un susurro apenas audible en mi oído.

Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir.

Pero él tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

" Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos "

" Cada mañana rechazó el directo

Y elijo este tren ".

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

Trate de encontrar su cara con mi mano libre en toda esa oscuridad, un calor recorrió mi corazón al escuchar las palabras que él pronuncio minutos atrás. Pero... al darme cuenta de los gritos desesperados de personas a mi alrededor, sentí miedo... miedo a morir. A pesar de todo, él seguía parado firme, frente a mi, lo que me hizo comprender que no tenía por que temer.

Me vuelvo valiente, de forma repentina, y lo beso en los labios suavemente. Y como lo hacía siempre en mis sueños, Len me correspondió el beso tomándome de la cintura y acercándome más a él.

Te quiero- dijo besándome dulcemente en mi frente- No, en realidad creo que... te amo- murmuro en mi oído. Unas lagrimas de felicidad se desprendieron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas.

Yo también te amo- le confesé antes de volver a besarlo por última ves.

Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro... completamente oscuro, pero ya nada me importaba por que estaba al lado tuyo, en tus brazos.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que e quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón.

Fin

* * *

><p>Esto esta muy mal MATE A LEN Y RIN ESNTIENDEN COMO ME SIENTO ! Pero es una muerte feliz por lo menos ¿No? digan algo ! comenten dejen un review plisss!<p>

Bueno, como se acerca el 11 de marzo queria conmemorar una tragedia que sucedio en Espeña de la cual surgio esta hermosa canción ... espero que les haya gustado al historia ^^


End file.
